Tocky Cuckoo Clock
Tocky Cuckoo Clock is a female contestant and a supporting protagonist on The Shopkins Game and The Shopkins Game Again. She is a possible antagonist on Battle for TSG, along with Yvonne Scone. She has an alliance with Yvonne Scone, Captain Zoom, and Diana Diamond. When Yvonne Scone was eliminated in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Tocky Cuckoo Clock assigned Lippy Lips to be alternate and fill in for her. Tocky Cuckoo Clock had not received a vote until The Reveal, with englishcreamcakes being the first one. In Reveal Novum, she was up for elimination (despite winning the most points) due to the point board only holding 2 digit numbers (she earned enough points to go to 100, eventually dropping her in the low number range, of 105 to 5 points). In Rescission, Tocky Cuckoo Clock was eliminated with 259 votes, placing 9th in the competition. She was the driver of the FreeSmart Van in TSGA 5a, and briefly competed in BFT, being the first contestant eliminated from the show in the episode Lick Your Way to Freedom, with 4,595 votes, which at the time was a record. Personality Tocky Cuckoo Clock has been shown to be an enthusiastic leader who is a little bossy. She has a big ego, and often betrays or belittles her alliance members, especially Lippy Lips. In Game Shopkins The and Battle for TSG, Tocky Cuckoo Clock seems to be ruder than she was before. She is now bossier, seeing that she tells Lightning to shock anyone she doesn't like (e.g.: Strawberry Kiss, Nina Noodles, Blow-Anne). She also belittles her alliance-mates more, as she demoted Captain Zoom to "bember" for trying to stop Lightning from zapping Nina Noodles, and proceeded to tease her of her nickname when she tried to convince Lightning to not zap Blow-Anne. Trivia *Running Gag: In BFT, Tocky Cuckoo Clock orders Lightning to shock people. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock is the only TSG contestant to appear in more than 5 object shows. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock is one of 6 TSG characters to appear in Inanimate Shopsanity. The others are Skyanna, Miss Sprinkles, Lala Lipstick, Lil' Blaze, and Mike Rophone Speaker Box. **Jenny Penny also appears but as an official contestant. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock makes a cameo in episode 1 of Challenge to Win when she was seen with the other players. *As mentioned in the doodle in Are You Smarter Than a Banana?, Tocky Cuckoo Clock loves chocolate. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock spent the most time on the Squishy Cherries, due to her being picked first and Crown Jules's early elimination. *Along with Nina Noodles and Yvonne Scone, Tocky Cuckoo Clock is considered one of the most hated and controversial female characters in TSG. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock's elimination is considered unique: **She was inappropriate for elimination, as she won the previous challenge; She was put up for elimination when her points exceeded the two-digit limit (105 -> 5), resetting back to the first few numbers. **Dramatic background music was played for the first time throughout the Cake at Stake when she was eliminated. **She was the last contestant to be eliminated before the point system was removed. *In Total Lala Island, Tocky Cuckoo Clock was supposed to win the competition. *She was the first contestant who made a cameo appearance on episode 3 of Inanimate Shopsanity when Jenny Penny said that cuckoo clocks were stupid. **She was also voiced by Michael Huang on her cameo. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock and Cheeky Chocolate are the only characters with more than a hundred kills. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock has the second highest kill count Behind Cheeky Chocolate. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock seems to love fuzzy stuff. In Reveal Novum, Tocky Cuckoo Clock voted for Bessie Bowl despite saying that he was so "fuzzy and everything", and in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Mike Rophone won a personal speaker box and Tocky Cuckoo Clock commented on it being fuzzy. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock holds the record for going the longest time in season 1 without getting any votes, at 1 year and 3 months, or 17 episodes. However, on April 1st, 2011, her streak was broken because englishcreamcakes cast the first ever vote for Tocky Cuckoo Clock. She got 37 other votes as well for episode 17. **She was also the last contestant to receive their first vote. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock is the contestant with the most colors, apart from speaking Mike Rophone, with 7 colors. *Sometimes, Tocky Cuckoo Clock and Yvonne Scone's mouths are seen connected into one. *Her voice is really similar to Gina in Inanimate Shopsanity II. *She is the first contestant who can grab something with both of her arms and legs, as seen in TSGA 5e when she throws Freeze Juices to Team No-Name. *According to some information in Cary Huang's video "Yoyle City: Behind the Scenes", Tocky Cuckoo Clock is about 1.7 meters tall, as her height is proportional to human sizes, not cuckoo clock sizes. **This would mean that the FreeSmart Supervan would be 5 meters long. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock can be greedy, mean and competitive sometimes, and that is probably the reason what caused her elimination. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock's possible favorite or least favorite color is brown, as shown in Are You Smarter Than a Banana?. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock may be vengeful, as shown in Rescission, when she zapped Lala Lipstick after he did the same thing to her friend, Captain Zoom. *The first version of Tocky Cuckoo Clock had an upside down body and no arms. Tocky Cuckoo Clock 1.0 was officially called "scary". *Tocky Cuckoo Clock has broken her tip only once, in Barriers and Pitfalls. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock shares her scream with Lala Lipstick, as seen in Welcome Back. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock has been shown to somehow dislike Yvonne Scone, as shown in Welcome Back. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock has had the most votes ever (at the time), in Lick Your Way to Freedom. **She is in last place in Battle for TSG. Category:The Shopkins Game Characters Category:Battle For TSG Characters